Le sabreur, le baiser et la brique
by Toxicookie
Summary: Quand Luffy et Zoro tombent sur une lampe magique, l'aventure vire au drame... Enfin, ça dépend pour qui.
1. Introduction

C'était un jour comme les autres pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Le Sunny était amarré dans le port d'une petite ville où il faisait assez chaud. Pendant que les autres étaient restés sur le bateau pour se reposer, Luffy et Zoro étaient sortis faire des courses.

Tout à coup, ils tombèrent sur un vendeur d'antiquité qui leur proposa une vieille lampe à huile qui était soi disant magique.

L « Viens, Zoro, on achète la lampe ! »

Z « Pourquoi faire ? C'est juste une vieille lampe pourrie, elle marche même plus, je suis sûr ! »

L « Mais t'as pas entendu le vendeur ? Elle est magique, magique ! »

Z « Mais on pourrait te faire avaler des montagnes à toi ! C'est juste un attrape touriste, elle est aussi magique que moi je suis danseuse étoile ! Regarde ! »

Il frotta la lampe, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, un génie en sortit.

G « Ah, quand même ! Ça va faire trois mille ans que je suis coincé la dedans ! »

L « Un génie ! C'est génial Zoro ! On va pouvoir avoir tout ce dont on a toujours rêvé ! »

G « ouais, enfin, minute papillon ! Moi, c'est seulement trois vœux, alors réfléchissez bien, parce que y'en aura pas un de plus ! »

A ces mots, Zoro pensa à tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir. En premier vœu, un sabre légendaire ferait l'affaire. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Luffy fut plus rapide.

L « De la viande ! »

G « Ça roule ! Plus que deux vœux ! »

L « Encore plus de viande ! »

G « Voila ! Plus qu'un ! »

L « 300 milliards de kilos de v… »

Zoro sauta sur Luffy pour le faire taire.

Z « Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? Tellement de trucs légendaires qu'on aurait pu demander, et toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est de la bouffe ? Crétin ! »

L « Hé, c'est pas bien de dire des gros mots ! »

G « Ouais, il a raison. »

L « En troisième vœu, je veux que Zoro soit puni chaque fois qu'il dit un gros mot ! »

G « Ah, ça pourrait être pas mal… Quoi comme punition ? »

L « Euh…Je sais pas…Euh…Qu'une brique lui tombe sur le crâne ! »

Z « vous êtes complètement cons, tous les deux… »

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'une brique lui éclata le crâne.

Z « Aïe ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? »

Deuxième brique.

Z « Bon, c'est très drôle, votre truc. Mais je préférerais éviter d'avoir une commotion cérébrale, alors si vous pouviez arrêter ça… »

G « Impossible, tous les vœux ont été épuisés. »

Z « Allez, par pitié ! »

G « Bon… Quelle est la personne que tu détestes le plus ? »

Z « Euh… Je dirais Sanji… »

G « Alors, si tu veux que la malédiction cesse, il faut qu'avant sept jours au plus tard, Sanji t'ai embrassé de son plain gré ! »

Z « Pardon ? C'est une putain de blague ? »

Troisième brique.

G « C'est tout ce que je peux faire, désolé. Vous savez, annuler un vœu, c'est pas si facile. L'administration, tout ça… C'est pas si facile, il y a une procédure… Il va falloir faire avec ! Allez, bonne chance ! »

Zoro s'assit sur les trois briques et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Z « Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Encore, si c'était juste l'attacher dans un coin et l'embrasser, ce serait facile, mais il faut que ce soit lui qui m'embrasse… »

L « T'inquiètes, tu trouveras un moyen. Et au pire, tu pourras toujours travailler sur un chantier… »

La nuit tombant, ils rentrèrent…


	2. Jour 1

Lorsque Sanji se réveilla ce jour la, il sentit très clairement quelqu'un monter sur son lit. Les yeux encore fermés, il se dit que quelqu'un avait du faire tomber quelque chose sur son lit et était monté pour le récupérer. Cependant, il sentit la personne se rapprocher de lui, et sa curiosité le poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Bien mal lui en prit.

Devant lui s'étalait une vision d'horreur. Zoro, au dessus de lui, suant comme un porc, les yeux exorbités et les lèvres en avant, se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il ne pu retenir un coup de poing.

S « Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

L « Et bah, en fait, hier… »

Zoro bâillonna Luffy pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Z « Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Si jamais il est au courant de ce qui se passe, il refusera de m'aider, et il fera exprès de me provoquer pour que je dises des insultes et que je me prenne des briques ! Compris ? »

Luffy acquiesça et fit signe à Zoro de le lâcher.

L « Viens, il faut que je te parle. »

Ils sortirent.

Z « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

L « Je sais comment tu dois faire pour embrasser Sanji. Mais il faut que tu me promettes que si jamais ça marche, tu feras ce que je voudrais pendant une semaine ! »

Z « Ça vaut toujours mieux qu'une éternité à se prendre des briques. Dis toujours. »

L « Et bien en fait j'ai fais un rêve où Sanji t'embrassait. Je pense que c'est une vision du futur. Mais avant, il a fallut que tu te déguise en pingouin rose, que tu sautes du haut du mât en faisant un triple salto arrière, que tu atterrisses devant lui en grand écart et en lui lançant des fleurs à la tronche, puis tu lui crie « connard », et il t'embrasse. »

Z « En pingouin rose ? »

L « Oui. »

Z « Un triple salto arrière ? »

L « C'est ça. »

Z « Le grand écart ? »

L « Et ouais. »

Z « Et je lui crie « connard » ? »

Zoro se prit une brique.

L « En gros, oui. »

Z « Non mais sans blague ! Tu crois pas que je me suis fais assez ridiculiser comme ça ? Tu le sors d'où ton rêve à la c… A la noix ? Hors de question que je fasse ça ! »

L « Tu feras quoi, alors ? »

Z « Je vais essayer par moi-même, t'inquiètes ! »

Zoro remarqua soudain Brook qui essayait de se cacher derrière une caisse sans se rendre compte que sa coupe afro dépassait.

Z « Brook ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »

B « Je vous écoutais, yohoho ! C'est quoi cette histoire de brique ? »

Zoro raconta tout à Brook, qui promit de ne rien dire à Sanji.

B « Ahlala, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse, toute cette agitation ! Je veux t'aider, Zoro ! Que puis je faire ? »

Z « Il me faudrait un stratagème pour que Sanji m'embrasse de son plein gré. Tu as une idée ? »

B « Et bien, je pourrais me déguiser et l'attaquer. Toi, tu arriverais pour le sauver, tu le prends dans tes bras et il t'embrasserait pour te remercier ! »

Z « Ouais, ça pourrait marcher. Il va faire les courses dans une heure. On attaquera à ce moment la ! »

B « Ça marche ! Yohoho ! »

Une heure plus tard, Sanji marchait innocemment dans la rue sans se douter du plan dont il était la cible principale. Cachés en haut d'un toit, Zoro et Brook, ce dernier déguisé en ninja, l'observait.

Z « Ça va être l'heure ! »

B « Compris, chef ! Je déclare ouverte la mission « Sanji in love » ! »

Brook sauta du toit et se retrouva devant Sanji.

B « Toi ! Ouais toi, la, avec le sourcil en vrille ! Les mains en l'air ! »

Sanji ne bougea même pas un orteil. Tout à coup, il se mit à plisser les yeux, réfléchis intensément et dis :

S « Brook ? »

B « Oui, quoi ? »

Zoro se prit le visage dans les mains.

Z « Mais quel abruti… »

Une brique lui tomba dessus. Il attrapa une feuille et marqua « fais semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre ! » avant de l'agiter en direction de Brook. Sanji n'avait rien vu.

B « Euh…Je… Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles ! Je suis Koorb, l'infâme bretteur des mers ! A l'attaque ! Ayayayayayayayayayayayaya !»

Une demi seconde plus tard, Koorb, l'infâme bretteur des mers, gisait encastré dans un mur, une empreinte de pied imprimée sur le crâne. Sanji, lui, continuait son chemin.

Z « J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je me débrouille, maintenant… »

Zoro arracha un énorme bout du mur, et le lança en direction de Sanji. Celui-ci, de dos, n'avait rien vu. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il se retourna et vit avec horreur un énorme caillou à quelques centimètres de lui. Il mit ses bras en croix devant lui pour essayer de se protéger et ferma les yeux, attendant le choc. Au lieu de ça, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper, et rouvrit les yeux dans les bras de Zoro, qui le portait comme à un mariage.

Z « Sanji, ça va ? »

S « Euh… Ouais… Tu peux me lâcher ? »

Zoro, n'ayant même pas attendu la réponse de Sanji, avait fermé les yeux et approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Mais au lieu des lèvres douces qu'il attendait, elles se connectèrent avec un poing.

S « Nan mais ça va pas ? Faut te faire soigner ! A quel moment dans « tu peux me lâcher » t'as pu entendre « embrasse moi » ? Encore une connerie de ce genre et je te tue ! »

Sanji s'éloigna, furieux.

Z « Et merde… »

Pour ajouter à son malheur, une brique lui éclata le crâne.


	3. Jour 2

Le lendemain, alors que Zoro désespérait, Luffy vint lui parler.

L "Je te rapelle que tu dois faire ce que je veux pendant une semaine."

Z "Non, ça c'était si ton plan marchait, sauf que ça marchera JA-MAIS. t'as compris?"

L "C'est toi qui vois. Au septième jour, tu viendra me voir en pleurant!"

Z "C'est ça oui!"

Alors qu'ils se disputaient, Usopp arriva.

U "De quoi parlez vous? C'est quoi, cette histoire de 7éme jour?"

Ils racontèrent tout à Usopp.

Z "Toi qui as toujours des plans idiots..."

Il se prit une brique.

U "Hé, ça marche vraiment! Trop bien!"

Z "Je disais, toi qui as toujours des plans bizarres, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour que Sanji m'embrasse? Toute aide est la bienvenue..."

U "Pourquoi ne pas lui demander gentiment?"

Z "T'es fou? Il me dira non!"

U " Qu'est ce que t'en sais? T'as pas essayé!"

Z "Mouais... Bon je peux toujours essayer..."

Zoro se rendit dans la cuisine où Sanji préparait le petit déjeuner. Celui ci afficha un air de dégoût en le voyant arriver. C'était pas gagné.

Z "Sanji, il faut qu'on parle."

S "Si c'est encore pour m'embrasser, c'est non."

Z "Il faut que je te parle d'un truc qui m'est arrivé avec Luffy."

Il se lança dans un récit légèrement différend de la réalité, incluant des dragons cracheurs de feu et des géants, pour finir sur le fait qu'un génie lui avait lancé une malédiction et que seul un baiser de Sanji pouvait le délivrer.

S "C'est toujours non."

Z "Allez, steuplé!"

S "C'est quoi d'abord ta malédiction?"

Z " Euh..on s'en fiche! Je t'en supplie, au nom de la solidarité masculine!"

Sanji sembla réfléchir, puis un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

S "D'accord, très bien."

Zoro, surpris par ce brusque changement mais faisant confiance à Sanji, ferma les yeux. Il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes et le soulagement se répandit en lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Sanji tenait, à hauteur de son visage, la tête du poisson qu'il cuisinait.

S "Haha, quel imbécile! Ça c'est pour avoir essayé de m'embrasser! Tu croyais quand même pas que j'avais cru à ton histoire idiote?"

Il partit en rigolant. Zoro, de son côté, les poings et les dents serrés, essayait de son mieux de ne pas étrangler Sanji. Brook apparut à ce moment la.

B "Zoro, j'ai eu une super idée! Cette fois ça ne pourra que marcher!"

Z "Vas y, j'ai bien besoin d'une bonne nouvelle actuellement."

B "Tu peux te déguiser en fille, tu te promène près du Sunny et après je fais semblant de t'attaquer, Sanji vient te sauver et il t'embrasse!"

Z "Hé, mais c'est vraiment une bonne idée! Faisons ça!"

Quelques heures plus tard, Zoro, une perruque verte sur le crâne et une robe sur le dos, se promenait près du Sunny. Brook, déguisé encore en ninja, fit semblant de l'attaquer. Zoro prit une voix suraiguë.

Z " Oh mon dieu, n'y a t il pas un preux chevalier pour me sauver? Au secours!"

Sanji, entendant des cris vaguement féminins, passa la tête par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

S "Cet infâme Koorb est en train d'attaquer une pauvre dame! Il faut que j'aille la sauver!"

Il se lança à l'attaque de Koorb, et ils commencèrent à se battre. Zoro attendait sur le côté. Soudain, il sentit un regard sur son dos.

"Mais c'est le sabre de Zoro!"

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre que c'était de son sabre qu'on parlait. Il se retourna et aperçut Tashigi.

T " euh... Z... Zoro? ... C'est toi?"

Zoro sentit son visage devenir rouge pivoine. Tashigi le dévisagea de la tête au pied.

T "Alors comme ça, tu... Tu aimes bien te déguiser en fille?"

Z "Tashigi, s'il te plait, ce n'est AB-SO-LU-MENT pas ce que tu crois! C'est juste pour que Sanji m'embrasse!"

T "Sanji, hein?"

Z "Je sais que c'est très étrange, mais je t'en supplie, crois moi!"

T"Je comprend pourquoi tu refusais de sortir avec moi... Tu préfères les hommes, c'est ça?"

Une voix grave les interrompis. Zoro s'aperçut avec horreur que cette voix appartenait à Smoker.

S "TASHIGI, QU'EST CE QUE TU... Oh, bonjour, mademoiselle..."

Zoro comprit que celui ci ne l'avait pas reconnu (tant mieux, en même temps) et qu'il lorgnait avec insistance sa poitrine faussement féminine, constituée de chaussettes roulées en boule.

S " Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous aviez de très gros s... De très beaux yeux?"

Z "Euh... non ..."

S "Ça vous dirais d'aller boire un verre avec moi?"

Z "Euh... Merci mais non merci..."

S "Allez, ne soyez pas timide!"

Sans se douter de rien, malgré le sourire énorme et le rire étouffé de Tashigi, Smoker empoigna le bras de Zoro et le traîna vers un bar.

Z "Ah, ça suffit, hein! Je suis un homme, un homme! Regardez!"

Il sortit une chaussette de son décolleté et la balança sur Smoker, puis retira sa perruque sous les yeux ahuris du colonel, mais également de Sanji, qui venait de se débarrasser de Koorb et commençait à comprendre l'odieuse machination dont il avait été victime.

Tandis que Smoker s'évanouissait dans les bras de Tashigi, Sanji s'avança, le regard plein de haine, vers Zoro.

S "Alors toi..."

Z "Attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu..."

S "Toi..."

Zoro se prit le coup de poing du siècle. Luffy le vit revenir avec un cocard gros comme une maison.

L "J'en déduis que Sanji ne t'as pas embrassé?"

Z "Tu déduis bien."

L "Toujours pas décidé à te déguiser en pingouin?"

Z "Plutôt mourir."

L "C'est toi qui vois..."


	4. Jour 3

Nami se promenait sur le navire quand son pied délicat buta sur quelque chose. En se retournant avec l'intention d'exterminer la dites chose, elle se rendit compte que c'était... Une brique. A bien regarder, il y avait plein d'autres briques tout autour. Nami décida de tirer ça au clairet débarqua dans le salon où Brook et Zoro parlaient.

N "Je peux savoir d'où viennent toutes ces briques?"

Z " Tu me croiras jamais si je te le dis."

N " Essaye toujours."

Il raconta tout à Nami.

N " Vu le nombre hallucinant de briques que contient le navire, je suis bien forcée de te croire. Si ça continue, le Sunny va couler. Je vais t'aider. Pourquoi ne pas faire un pari avec Sanji? Vous vous battez, et le plus fort peut donner un gage au perdant!"

Z " C'est une super idée! Allons y tout de suite!"

Zoro débarqua dans la cuisine.

Z " Sanji, tu pue."

S " Pardon?"

Z " T'es trop nul! Je suis sûr que je peux te battre!"

S " Ah ouais? Voyons ça!"

Z " Celui qui gagne peut donner un gage au perdant!"

S " Comme tu veux!"

Zoro sortit son sabre et ils commencèrent à se battre. Le sabreur semblait bien partit pour gagner, quand il glissa sur le carrelage et se retrouva les fesses par terre.

Z " Bordel de putain de chiasse de merde!"

Une avalanche de briques l'assomma.

S" Est ce qu'on peut dire que j'ai gagné?"

B " Je dirais plutôt qu'il y a match nul."

S " Non, non, je dirais que j'ai gagné."

B " Au point où on en est de toute façon..."

S " Quand Zoro se réveillera, vous lui direz que son gage sera de passer une semaine déguisé en soubrette."

Zoro se réveilla à l'infirmerie, déguisé en soubrette et le crâne couvert de bandages. A côté de lui, Luffy cousait un drap rose.

Z " Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

L " Tu t'es fais éclater et comme gage, tu dois passer une semaine déguisé en soubrette."

Z " Oh merde..."

Une nouvelle brique lui tomba dessus.

Z " Et... Toi, tu fais quoi?"

L " Je prépare ton déguisement de pingouin."

Z " Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en voulais pas!"

L " On en reparlera au septième jour... "

Z " Tout ça à cause d'un rêve débile!"

Encore une brique...


	5. Jour 4

Robin lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque quand elle vit rentrer Zoro, la tête bandée, déguisé en soubrette et une expression proche de la folie gravée sur le visage.

R « Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Zoro ? On dirait que tu t'es pris un nombre incalculable de briques sur la tronche… »

Z « Et bien figure toi que… »

Zoro raconta tout à Robin.

R « Quelle histoire étrange… »

Z « Du coup, vu que tu es la reine de la manipulation, je me demandais si tu n'aurais pas quelques idées pour m'aider. »

R « J'en ai peut être une. Tu vois, dans l'armoire à pharmacie de Chopper, il y a tout un tas de produits différents. Vas y et pique lui une boite où il y a marqué « baie d'arbre noyé ». C'est un aphrodisiaque extrêmement puissant. Enferme toi dans une pièce avec Sanji puis fais lui boire un thé avec deux de ces baies. Il voudra automatiquement embrasser la première personne qu'il croisera, ce qui sera toi. »

Z « Ouais, mais si il veut… Genre… Aller plus loin ? »

R « Et bien, assomme le avec une brique. »

Z « Ouais, ça vaut le coup. Je vais essayer ça. Merci, Robin ! »

Zoro attendit que Chopper parte de l'infirmerie, puis il se rua dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Z « Mince, c'était quoi le nom du produit, déjà ? »

Il prit une boite où il y avait marqué « baie d'arbre bleuté ».

Z « Ouais, c'était ça, je crois. »

Il prépara deux tasses de thé et mit deux baies d'arbre bleuté dans l'une d'entre elle, puis appela Sanji.

Z « Sanji, tu peux venir, steuplé ? »

S « Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? »

Z « Viens, rentre, j'ai décidé de m'excuser. »

A peine Sanji fut il rentré que Zoro verrouilla discrètement la porte.

S « T'excuser pour quoi ? »

Z « Pour tout. Tiens, prend une tasse de thé. »

En montrant les tasses, Zoro prit conscience avec horreur qu'il ne savait pas dans laquelle il avait mis les baies. Sanji en prit une sans méfiance, laissant l'autre à Zoro. Ce dernier était terrifié. Si Sanji avait la tasse avec les baies, tout irait bien. Mais si c'était lui, il ignorait totalement ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il les aurait ingurgitées.

S « Tu ne bois pas ? »

Z « Si, si, bien sur… »

Il fut contraint de boire, et sentit deux petites baies passer dans sa trachée. La panique le gagna. Pendant que Sanji avait le dos tourné, le visage de Robin apparut sur le mur près de Zoro. Il compris que c'était dû à ses pouvoirs et elle lui murmura :

R « Ça va bien ? »

Z « J'ai fais une énorme boulette. J'ai pris les baies d'arbre bleuté à la place de Sanji ! »

R « D'arbre bleuté ? Mais je t'avais dit de prendre des baies d'arbre noyé ! »

Z « Et alors ? C'est presque pareil non ? »

R « Pas du tout ! Les baies que tu as prises ont un effet hautement laxatif ! Fonce aux toilettes, vite ! »

Z « Oui, euh… Mince, où j'ai mis la clef ? »

R « Oh non, Zoro… »

Z « Faut croire que toutes ces briques sur la tête m'ont fais perdre la mémoire, haha… »

R « Je serais toi, je ne rigolerais pas trop. Trouve un moyen de sortir sinon toi et Sanji êtes fichus. »

A ces mots, elle disparut.

Z « Sanji, nous avons un énorme problème. »

S « Ah oui, quoi donc ? »

Z « J'ai pris un laxatif. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

S « Bah, vas y. »

En voulant ouvrir la porte, Sanji se rendit compte qu'elle était bloquée. Il regarda Zoro d'un air terrifié, et le ventre du sabreur fit un bruit écoeurant d'évier qu'on débouche. Un flot d'excrément se déversa dans la pièce.

S « Je crois qu'on peut officiellement dire qu'on est dans la merde. »

Z « Oui, jusqu'au cou. »

S « Oh, plus haut que ça. »

Le flot semblait impossible à arrêter et le niveau montait.

Z « A l'aide ! Je refuse de me noyer dans de la merde ! »

Une brique lui tomba sur le crâne.

S « Je vais défoncer la porte ! »

Il frappa la porte, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. La voix de Robin se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

R « Désolée mais je ne peux pas laisser qui que ce soit ouvrir la porte. C'est hors de question que cette marée immonde se répande partout dans le Sunny ! »

Z « Robin ! C'est toi qui bloques la porte ? Laisse nous sortir ! »

R « Sortez par la fenêtre ! »

Ils réussirent à s'extirper de la pièce par la fenêtre, et pendant que Sanji se remettait de ses émotions et Zoro de sa diarrhée éclair, tout le reste de l'équipage ne parlait que de l'événement qui venait de se passer. A l'infirmerie, Luffy vint voir Zoro.

L « Je vois pas à quel moment le noyer sous 300 litres de crotte était sensé le pousser à t'embrasser… Si tu es aussi désespéré, autant passer à ma méthode, non ? »

Z « A quoi bon ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne marcherait pas ! »

L « Comme tu veux… Mais quand il ne restera plus de temps, tu regrettera de ne pas m'avoir écouté… »

Z « C'est ça, oui… »


	6. Jour 5

Zoro était fatigué. Après toutes ces émotions, ces briques et en plus le rapprochement de la date butoir, il se sentait complètement vidé. Il entendit un pas lourd se rapprocher de lui, et Franky apparut.

F " T'as pas l'air d'avoir le moral, Zoro. Qu'est ce qui va pas, mon pote?"

Après avoir mis Franky au courant de toute l'histoire, celui ci esquissa un sourire.

F " Voyons, mon pote, t'aurais dû venir me voir plus tôt! Je suis un mec, moi, un vrai! Les baisers, ça me connait!"

Z " T'as une idée?"

F " Et comment que j'ai une idée! Tu va voir que Sanji va te couvrir de baiser!"

Z " Un seul suffira, merci."

F " Bon alors, voila le truc: tu va faire semblant d'être au bord de la mort. Tu pourrais tomber gravement malade; euh non, Chopper te guérirait... Ou alors, attend que Chopper soit loin, et fais semblant d'avoir été écrasé par un rocher..."

Z " Et le baiser dans tout ça?"

F " Tu dis à Sanji que ta dernière volonté est d'embrasser un homme! Il te croira presque mort, il ne pourra rien te refuser!"

Z " Ouais, ça pourrait marcher..."

F " Et comment! fonce!"

Sanji était tranquillement occupé à cuisiner le repas du midi quand un énorme bruit se fit entendre.

"Au secours! à l'aide!"

C'était la voix de cet abruti de sabreur. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait? Le blond sortit, et vit Zoro couvert de sang, écrasé sous un énorme rocher. Il se précipita pour l'aider.

S " Attend Zoro! Je vais soulever le rocher!"

Z " Inutile... Aargh... C'est déjà trop tard..."

S " Ne dis pas ça! Chopper va te soigner!"

Z " Non... Je sais que c'est fini... Aargh... Adieu, monde cruel..."

S " Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire!"

Z "Maintenant que tu le dis... J'ai une dernière volonté..."

S " Tout ce que tu voudras!"

Z " J'ai toujours voulu... Raargh... Embrasser un homme..."

S " Ah ouais? Bouge pas, je vais chercher Usopp!"

Z " Mais non, espéce de... Je veux dire, attend... Raaargh..."

Zoro semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur. Finalement, il avala sa salive et dit:

Z " Je... J'ai toujours été amoureux de toi, Sanji... Dés le premier jour... Tes sourcils en vrille m'ont hypnotisés... S'il te plait... Embrasse moi... Avant que je ne pousse mon dernier râle d'agonie..."

Sanji sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'était pas gay, mais le fait de savoir que quelqu'un l'avait aimé en secret pendant tout ce temps, malgré le fait que ce soit un homme et, qui plus est, cet insupportable sabreur aux cheveux verts, tout cela le bouleversait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

S " Très bien, Zoro... Si c'est ce que tu veux..."

Il rapprocha son visage du sien. A ce moment, un petit vent se leva et le rocher qui écrasait Zoro... S'envola. Littéralement.

Les yeux de Sanji s'agrandirent et Zoro devint rouge pivoine. Le rocher retomba sur le pont avec un léger "poc". Sanji se leva et s'approcha du rocher, un air suspicieux sur le visage. Zoro semblait prêt à mourir de honte. Le blond examina le caillou et se retourna vers le sabreur, l'air en furie.

S " Du carton, hein?"

Il trempa son doigt dans l'une des flaques de sang et y goûta.

S " Du ketchup?"

Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à tourner, et il se retourna lentement vers Zoro, avec l'air d'un Terminator qui vient de trouver Sarah Connor.

S " Puisque tu es au bord de la mort, autant t'achever tout de suite."

Z " Attend, Sanji, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!"

S " Fais tes prières, Zoro."

Alors que Chopper lisait tranquillement à l'infirmerie, il vit débarquer Zoro, qui était couvert de sang et avait la tête aussi gonflée que s'il avait été piqué par une armée d'abeilles déchaînées.

C " Mon dieu, Zoro! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé?"

Z " Je suis tombé sur un os. Fais pas attention au sang, c'est du ketchup."

Luffy passa sa tête par la porte.

L " J'imagine que c'est toujours non pour le pingouin?"

Z " Toujours."

L " Bon..."


	7. Jour 6

Tandis que Chopper sirotait gentiment sa grenadine, Zoro rentra dans l'infirmerie.

Z " Chopper, l'heure est grave."

C "Si c'est parce que des briques te tombent dessus, je sais déjà, les autres m'ont expliqué."

Z " Et t'es au courant que je dois embrasser Sanji pour que ça s'arrête?"

C "Oui, mais Luffy m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout."

Z " Ouais, sauf que sa méthode ne marchera jamais... T'aurais pas une idée? Parce que tous les autres ont essayé, et rien n'a réussi. Il ne reste plus que toi."

C "Et bien, tu sais Zoro, je ne suis pas un expert en reproduction humaine, mais je pense que tu pourrais essayer de séduire Sanji."

Z " Oui, mais comment faire? Il aime les filles et moi, je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je correspond pas vraiment au profil recherché!"

C "Je sais, mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée, désolé."

Z " Bon, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer..."

Ce soir la, alors que Sanji rentrait de faire les courses, il tomba sur une lettre laissée bien en évidence sur la table. C'était une enveloppe blanche, fermée par un autocollant en forme de coeur et où il y avait marqué "Sanji" en lettres roses. Le blond prit la lettre et l'ouvrit fébrilement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de lettres, mais elle provenait forcément de quelqu'un sur le bateau, puisqu'elle était posée dans sa cuisine. Cela voulait dire que c'était soit Nami-chérie, soit Robin-adorée. Il lut la feuille recouverte d'encre rose, avec des coeurs à la place des points.

"Mon cher Sanji,

Cela fais si longtemps que je voulais t'avouer mon amour, mais je n'ai pas le courage de te le dire en face. Je t'aime plus que tout et je souhaitais que tu le sache. Si jamais mon amour était réciproque, sache que je t'attend. Tu n'auras qu'a suivre la piste de pétales pour me retrouver.

Ton amour."

Le coeur battant, Sanji remarqua le chemin de pétales de roses éclairé par des bougies parfumées.

S " Ma chérie, j'arrive! Ma poupée en sucre!"

Sanji s'élança en sautillant sur la piste, qui menait à une chambre. Persuadé d'avoir affaire à Nami ou Robin, il pensait que son amour était enfin devenu réalité et ne se méfiait pas une seconde. Et pourtant qu'est ce qu'il aurait dû.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte taguée d'un grand coeur rouge et l'ouvrit.

S " Mon petit sucre d'org..."

Le cuistot s'immobilisa sur place quand il vit l'horreur qui s'étalait devant lui. Les murs étaient recouverts de roses et de bougies parfumées. Un grand lit à baldaquins roses recouvert de pétales était posé au centre de la pièce.

Mais tout cela n'était RIEN à côté de ce qui était posé sur le lit. Zoro, complètement nu à l'exception de la feuille de vigne qui couvrait son intimité et de la rose dans sa bouche, reposait sur le matelas qui était recouvert d'un drap blanc à motif de coeur.

La mâchoire de Sanji descendit de plusieurs centimètres et ses yeux étaient tellement exorbités qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient exploser.

Z " C'est un couteau dans ta poche ou t'es juste content de me voir?"

Sanji ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et détala comme un lapin. Zoro le rattrapa par le poignet et le tira dans la chambre.

Z " Mais attend, imbé... Euh je veux dire Sanji! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois!"

S " A l'aide! AU VIOL!"

Zoro le jeta sur le lit et ferma la porte.

Z "Mais laisse moi t'expliquer au moins!"

S " Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, VITE!"

Un cri se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la chambre. C'était Nami.

N " Mais qui est l'imbécile qui laisse traîner des bougies partout dans le bateau?! Je me suis cramé le pied!"

S " Nami! au secours! Zoro veut me violer!"

Z " Mais non, pas du tout! Attendez, tous les deux!"

Nami ouvrit la porte. En voyant la scène, son regard passa de Sanji à Zoro, puis de Zoro à Sanji, puis de Sanji à Zoro. Elle sortit son bâton climatique.

N " Je savais que t'étais pas bien dans ta tête mais je pensais pas que tu pouvais être dangereux! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Zoro!"

Z " Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez!"

Zoro fut foudroyé. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie. Chopper et Luffy étaient à côté de lui.

C "On dirait que ma méthode n'a pas marché."

L " Il ne reste plus que la mienne, alors!"

Z " Luffy... Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était non!"

L " Je fais ça pour ton bien!"

Z " Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille!"

Luffy partit, mais un sourire machiavélique éclairait son visage.


	8. Jour 7

"Y EN A MARRE!"

Nami se rua dans la bibliothèque et attrapa un bouquin où il y avait marqué "les potions magiques pour débutant".

N " On a eu la pièce remplie de merde, le pont couvert de ketchup, des bougies partout, et maintenant, on a assez de briques pour construire la Taj Mahal! Ça ne peut plus durer!"

Elle ouvrit son livre à la page " philtre d'amour ".

N " Puisque Zoro est incapable de se débrouiller tout seul, à moi de trouver une solution. Alors... Bave de crapaud... Voila... Pétale de rose... C'est bon... Toiles d'araignée... C'est ça... Et pour finir, cheveux de Zoro. Tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Et c'est prêt! Sanji, sors ton baume à lèvre, aujourd'hui tu embrasses Zoro!"

A l'autre bout du navire, dans la petite salle en haut du mât où Zoro s'était endormi, il sentit quelqu'un le toucher et se réveilla à côté de Luffy. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé si ce dernier n'était pas en train de lui enfiler un costume de pingouin rose.

Z " Je peux savoir ce que tu fous?"

L " Je te sauve la vie!"

Z " Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne marcherait pas!"

L " Mais si! Tout est comme dans mon rêve! Tu verras! Et si ça marche, tu feras ce que je voudrais pendant une semaine! Tu te souviens?"

Z " Mais ça ne marchera jamais!"

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine...

N " Sanji, fais moi plaisir, bois ce truc!"

Elle lui tendit le philtre d'amour.

S " Puisque c'est toi qui me le demande, je te fais confiance, Nami-chérie!"

Il but, mais après une gorgée il lâcha son verre, un air sérieux sur le visage.

S " Où est Zoro? Il faut que je le vois, TOUT DE SUITE!"

N " Euh... Je sais pas... Essaye sur le pont..."

Sanji sortit en trombe de la cuisine.

N " Si on m'avait dit que ça marcherais aussi bien..."

En haut du mât, Luffy mit un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains de Zoro.

L " N'oublie pas de les lui lancer à la tronche! Et crie "connard"! Et le grand écart, aussi!"

Z " Luffy, c'est ridicule! Comment est ce que cette mise en scène bizarre est censée..."

L " Voila Sanji! Vite!"

Il poussa Zoro par la fenêtre. Celui ci, emporté par son élan, fit un triple saut arrière et atterrit devant Sanji. En glissant sur le pont fraîchement lavé, il se retrouva en grand écart et, sous l'effet de la douleur, lança les fleurs en l'air, au visage de Sanji. "Luffy... Espèce de..." Pensa-t-il.

Z "... CONNARD!"

Il se prépara mentalement à recevoir une brique, mais, à la place, il sentit les lèvres de Sanji contre les siennes. Il ressentit une explosion de bonheur. Il ne savait pas du tout comment ça avait pu marcher, mais le principal, c'est que ça avait marché. Sanji s'écarta. Il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux.

S "Zoro."

Z " Oui, quoi?"

S " Tu te souviens quand tu m'as confessé ton amour?"

Z " Ah, ça, et bah en fait..."

S " Je suis désolé de t'avoir rejeté aussi durement. Ça a dû être dur pour toi. Mais maintenant que je viens de réaliser l'ampleur de mes propres sentiments, plus rien ne nous arrêteras. Viens. Marrions nous."

Z " Quoi? Ah, non, mais attend! Sanji, lâche moi! AU SECOURS!"

Du haut du mât, Luffy observait la scène.

L " Et bien, heureusement que j'étais là. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire sans moi?"


End file.
